Caída
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Al final no era tan malo caer hasta el fondo, lo malo no era eso, lo peor era estar arriba y no ser libre, no ser feliz con la vida que llevas. Spoiler -Manga Gintama 655 .


Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño **,** lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **-Gintama manga 655 Spoiler ..Spoiler...Spoiler...Spoiler..-**

 **Nota:**

El fic esta desde la **perspectiva** de **Madao.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Al final no era tan malo caer hasta el fondo, lo malo no era eso, lo peor era estar arriba y no ser libre, no ser feliz con la vida que llevas.

 **Spoiler del capítulo 655 .**

* * *

 **Caída**

(Capitulo único)

Por Frany

* * *

 ** _"Si la puerta a la desesperación puede ser abierta tan fácil entonces la puerta de la esperanza también."_**

-Hasegawa Taizou

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has caído?

Si me refiero a la acción de caer al piso (u otro suelo doloroso) durante mi vida nunca había experimentado aquella acción, pero después de conocer a los Yorozuya, era difícil no caerse.

Me caí varias veces, incontable veces, perdí empleos tan rápido como los conseguía, sin mencionar a mi esposa (que había huido a la primera caída), lo único seguro en mi vida era los Yorozuya, por más que lo intentara (y vaya que lo hacía) ellos seguía apareciendo como sanguijuelas, absorbiendo todo lo bueno que tenía y dejándome solo cosas malas.

Al principio pensé que era una maldición, que dios (o algún gorila dibujante) se había ensañado conmigo, que les divertía verme sufrir, fue fácil echarles la culpa, sobre todo a los Yorozuya, pero con el tiempo comprendí, que si bien los Yorozuya hacia mi vida patética (por no decir miserable) en cuestiones laborales, me había hecho crecer en cosas espirituales.

Nunca creí que la comida compartida supiera tan bien, mucho menos que una cobija fuera tan cálida ,a lado de otras personas más desafortunadas que uno ,sobre todo que en los malos momentos puedas reír hasta casi llorar, que pese a no tener nada, puedes tener todo, quizá no de forma material, pero si espiritualmente.

Es como dicen _"los verdaderos amigos están en las buenas y en las malas",_ los falsos se van a la primera caída.

Aunque los Yorozuya aplica de las dos formas, incluso cuando uno cae, ellos huyen, pero no logran ir muy lejos y regresan, tal vez no fuera el mejor ejemplo, pero ellos nunca te abandonarían.

Gintoki era sin duda alguno uno de mis mejores amigos (por no decir el único que compartirá casi mi suerte) por más idiota, estafador y vago que fuera, él siempre salía ileso en todo, buscaba la forma de salir del hoyo en el que se hundía, en cambio yo, seguía siendo un Madao.

Si, aquel estúpido nombre que adopte luego de caer hasta lo más bajo posible, jamás creí que convertirme en un Madao (por no decir nunca) pero parecía que tras ponérmelo aquel apodo, parecía casi imposible dejarlo.

Era bastante confortante ser un Madao, una vez que te acostumbras a todo lo malo,ya no tienes miedo de caer más bajo de lo que estas.

Es difícil no querer ser Madao, viviendo en una caja de cartón, buscado centavos en las maquinas expendedora; ser Madao no es tan malo si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva.

De verdad nunca pensé convertirme en uno, tenía muchos sueños y aspiraciones, que todo se fue al desagüe tras la primera caída.

Cuando era niño deseaba crecer y convertirme en alguien importante , tener dinero,un trabajo estable , una esposa que me amara, tener una vida sin complicaciones,teniendo una vida monótona, pero ahora a mis 38 años, puedo afirmar que esos sueños infantiles era simples estupideces.

Conforme pasa el tiempo uno se va dado cuenta de ello ,más si te encuentras en el fondo del abismo, es cuando surge miles de preguntas en medio de la desesperación.

¿Qué sentido tenía la vida?

¿Por qué deseamos crecer, cuando lo único que hacemos de grandes es trabajar y tener una vida monótona?

¿De qué sirve trabajar tanto, para luego vivir de un mediocre trabajo? Doblegarse ante otros, sonreír y acatar órdenes, sí, porque eso era lo que muchos hacemos al crecer, tener una vida monótona.

Si lo vemos desde otro punto, quizá fuera bastante cómodo seguir una rutina, no había sobre saltos, ni cosas inesperadas, podías tener un trabajo seguro, dinero, una vida cómoda, una vida perfecta, pero vacía.

Tras conocer a los Yorozuyas comprendí que lo más importara era vivir como uno quería, bajo tus propias normas, tus propias creencias,tu propio bushido*, sin someterte ante nadie, vivir sin remordimiento,no importaba vivir entre tanta desgracia, si uno era LIBRE, ya nada importaba.

Al final no era tan malo caer hasta el fondo de abismo, lo malo no era eso, lo malo era estar arriba y no ser libre, no ser feliz con la vida que llevas.

Mi vida quizá no ha sido la mejor, mucho menos se podía decir que sea la más decentes, sin embargo, puedo afirmas que a pesar de todo lo malo que ha ocurrido, he vivido bien, he vivido como he querido, he conocido personas que no pensé querer, he reído, he llorado, he sido feliz, aun en la más grande miseria.

Es por eso que no puedo dejar que todo se hunda, no puedo dejar que las esperanzas de salvar a la tierra se vayan, incluso si es difícil tomar una decisión, la esperanza nunca me abandonara.

He sido Madao por tanto tiempo, que se ha hecho un mal hábito no querer salir de zona de confort, pero hoy es el día, es el momento de dejar de ser Madao y retomar el nombre que se me ha dado.

Hasegawa Taizou, jefe de la Oficina de Inmigración.

Es hora de brotar, incluso si esto implique morir o vivir con ello.

Eso lo que me ha enseñado la vida de Madao.

* * *

 **Nota:** y bueno, a raíz del manga muchas teorías ha surgido y lo que mas me preocupa es que si madao brota, quisa Sorachi lo mate :'v, asi que mientras son peras o manzanas, decidí escribir sobre como madao se siente , nunca pensé que le llegara a tomar mucho cariño a este personaje, pero resulto que al final, se logro colar dentro de mi corazoncito, realmente espero que no muera,porque madao merece tener su recompensa, por la vida que ha llevado, sorachi ha sido bastante cruel, pero al mismo ha logrado hacer un grandioso personaje.

Si les soy sincera, no me esperaba escribir sobre madao, pero de repente la inspiración me llego, siento que gintama tiene mucho material para explotar, ya sea en los universos alternos como los personajes en general, tengo la idea de escribir más fic, de forma aleatoria sobre otros personajes xD o temáticas.

Espero que les guste , nos vemos

 **con cariño frany :)**

 **19-10-2017**


End file.
